CSI: Tatooine
by Yakihngenit
Summary: It was not fate that brought them together, but the Force. A fun little threesome piece. And did we mention that Danny gets to wear a bikini?


Title: CSI:Tatooine

Authors: Kathie and Ginny

Pairing: Mac/Don/Danny

Fandom: CSI: NY

Rating: FRT 13

Prompt: No. 44 Fantasy

Word Count: 4249 words

Disclaimer: Nothing portrayed in this fic is ours. Were just borrowing all the cool toys for entertainment purposes and are making no money.

Warnings: Slash, Threesome

Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

Authors Note: Written for the slashmetwice challenge. We've been playing around with some characters, they are not the same as in the movie, but it's what the bunny insisted on. Inspired by a concert Ginny went to... and then the bunny infected Kathie. Bunnies are viruses.

Obi Mac Kenobi, the last Jedi knight in the whole known galaxy, stared at the castle, built from hot sand in the desert of Tatooine the castle where Princess Danny and Don Solo, the two most important things in his life, had been brought to.

They were being held hostage by the vile Sonny the Hutt the nastiest and cruellest of all the Hutts.

Obi Mac had sworn to himself to free them from this slavery, and if it was the last thing he would do in his life. The two were important members of the rebellion; they knew all the secrets of the resistance against the evil imperator Hillborne.

He just hoped they were still alive, because until now, he hadn't heard any news from the spies in the castle.

Pushing away the fear, because fear led to the Dark Side, he set his shoulders and made his way to the castle. He would try to buy their freedom first. If that didn't work, he'd find another way. He needed them free, both for the sake of the rebellion and for him.

He was unarmed, his trusted lightsabre in the care of his droid Hawkes2 D2. His plan was risky, but he didn't have much choice. The last thing he had heard about Don Solo was that he had been frozen into carbonite.

But he was a Jedi. If he couldnt defeat the odds no one could. Besides, he had something on his side that no Hutt could possibly hope to conquer. Love.

The rusty main gate of the castle lifted in front of him and allowed him to step into complete blackness. Obi Mac stopped and waited for a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he continued on his path.

The weak minds of the few guardians were no problem for him. With the help of the force he was able to let them forget their orders.

Following where the force led him, he found himself in front of the door leading into the large main chamber.

Bob, one of the most obedient servants of Sonny the Hutt and one of the first Tanglewood boys, stepped up to him and hindered him from entering the room. Obi Mac frowned, but he brought himself back under control just as quickly. He was a Jedi, and he wouldn't submit to the dark side.

Bobs mind was as easily overwhelmed as a sandworm. Obi Mac concentrated on him and said: "You will take me to Sonny now, and you will be rewarded for your service!"

"I will take you to Sonny," he repeated and turned to head deeper into the castle.

Obi Mac followed him with a small, grim smile. Everything went according to his plan. However, his smile faltered when he entered the great chamber and saw Princess Danny, dressed in a gold bikini, sitting at the feet of Sonny. A sturdy chain connected the collar he was wearing with Sonny's slimy hand.

Behind Sonny stood Linds PO, the protocol droid Obi Mac knew so well.

Danny's face lit with pleasure when he saw Mac but just as quickly fear took its place. He met Mac's gaze, begging the other man to leave before he too was taken captive by the evil Hutt.

Linds PO gave a small sound. "At last! Master Obi Mac's come to rescue me!" The words from the droid were loud enough to wake up Sonny.

Danny's glare would've made a man cower in fear but the droid remained oblivious.

Bob stepped up to Sonny and started to whisper in his ear.

Obi Mac stared hard at Sonny. "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me," he ordered calmly. Sonny started to laugh and spit Obi Mac could see the pained expression on Danny's face, and he did his best to ignore the wish to simply rip Sonny's head off.

Sonny sobered a bit and pulled on the chain around Danny's neck.

"Your Jedi tricks will not work on me, Obi Mac Kenobi!"

Obi Mac forced himself to stay calm. "Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this...or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Again Sonny started to laugh. Of course, the last time he and Obi Mac had met, Obi Mac had been a young padawan, but these days were long gone.

Linds PO lifted her golden arms. "Master Obi Mac, you're standing on..." Sonny hit the droid and toppled him over. "I will watch you die now, Jedi!A he said and lifted his hand.

Obi Mac found himself falling through the hidden trap door. He heard Princess Danny yelling in outrage as the door closed over him.

He hit the ground hard. As he stood up, he heard low growling coming from the shadows. He looked around, but he couldnt see anything. He was standing in the middle of a dungeon, with no weapon at hand, and the thing that had caused the growling came closer.

At the side of the cave, an iron door rumbled upward and a Rancor emerged. Obi Mac looked up to the trapdoor, where Sonny and his underlings gathered up. He had no chance of escaping the way he entered the cave.

Turning his attention back to the beast that was about to charge at him, he gathered his strength and determination. Princess Danny and Don Solo were counting on him. He could do this. He had to do this. For them. Their future and happiness were in his hands.

He twisted and jumped out of the rancor's path just before it would have run him over. Ignoring the boos from Sonny and his underlings he concentrated on his task.

The only weapon he could find was an old bone it looked like a femur from a male human.

He didn't allow himself to think about the poor man who had lost his thigh here.

Instead, he picked up the bone and looked for an opening. The only way to escape this place was through the iron door the Rancor had come from. He heard a voice in his head that sounded disturbingly like Dr. Hammberback saying, "This man was killed and eaten by a Rancor." Shaking his head to clear the voices out, he figured out what he had to do.

The monster managed to grab him and sniffed carefully before opening his mouth. Saliva dripped down its chin and to the ground. At the last moment Obi Mac swung the bone around and pushed it into the Rancor's mouth.

Now it was only a few small steps to the iron gate. Obi Mac dragged his hurting body through and grabbed another bone this one looked like a hipbone. He threw it at the control panel of the iron gate and controlled its flight with the force. The bone smashed into the panel exactly when the Rancor tried to step through the gate.

The falling gate caught the Rancor right between the first and second vertebrae. Death was immediate. Obi Mac heard the voice from Sonny ordering: "Bring Don Solo!" Then hands grabbed him and dragged him to the chamber, as well. On his way there he caught sight of Bob who scurried away into one of the many corridors of the castle.

Obi Mac found himself back in Sonny's large chambers. Princess Danny stood by Sonny, chewing his lip in nervousness. His relief at seeing that Mac was alive and relatively unharmed was obvious to any who knew him.

Only moment later Bob returned. He pushed Don Solo towards Obi Mac, and the Jedis heart almost stopped at the sight of his beloved Captain. Don still wore the same clothes he had hastily pulled over on that faithful morning, so many weeks ago, when the three of them had shared their last night together. His dark pants and the pale blue shirt were rumpled, but still, it was the almost most beautiful thing Obi Mac had ever seen in his life.

But the man was still frozen in solid carbonite. A glance at Princess Danny showed that he wasn't surprised at the sight, but still pained by it.

Sonny waved at Bob. "Wake him up!A he ordered. Obi Mac held his breath, and through the force he could sense Princess Danny doing the same. Freezing a living creature into carbonite was highly dangerous, and even while Don had survived the process of freezing itself, the process of waking him up could cause severe damage to his nervous system.

They breathed identical sighs of relief when Don moved once he was unfrozen.

For a long time, Don simply lied on the floor and concentrated on breathing. Only when he had calmed down Obi Mac made a tiny step forwards. "Don?A he asked carefully. Don tilted his head slightly. "Obi Mac is that you? I can't see anything..." He swallowed nervously.

Obi Mac reached out with the force and touched Don's mind. "It's me. Don't worry. Your eyes will be okay. Give them a moment," he soothed.

Danny made a move toward the two men, but the chain attached to his collar prevented him from completing the movement.

Don grimaced. "How are we doing?A he asked and turned his head slightly towards Obi Mac.

"Same as always, Don." Obi Mac replied easily.

"That bad? Where's Danny?"

Again Danny moved forwards, but Sonny yanked his chain and he fell against the Hutt with a soft sound of pain. "I'm here, Don," he hurried to say as soon as he managed to climb back on his feet.

Don turned to the sound of his lover and struggled to see something, anything. "Mac?" he asked quietly.

"Everything's going to be fine," Mac assured him.

"Oh Dear," Linds PO made a startling sound when she was suddenly pushed forwards. "His Exaltedness, the great Sonny the Hutt " here she made a gagging noise Obi Mac never thought the droid of being capable of "has decided that you will be executed immediately."

Sonny smiled maliciously and petted Danny like a cat. Danny shuddered and tried to pull away, but the chain kept him in his place against Sonny's slimy body.

"You don't want to do that," Mac warned Sonny, meaning both killing him and Don and petting Danny. "You'll die regretting it."

Don's lips twisted slightly. "I hate long waits. Better get it over with," he mumbled.

This moment a loud roaring echoed off the walls. Don turned his head slightly, and his bitter smile softened a bit. "Chewie? Chewstella?" he asked.

The Wookie was led into the room and left next to the two men. Linds PO kept describing the torment that was going to happen to them as they died.

Obi Mac smiled. "You should have listened to me, Sonny," he said. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Obi Mac clenched his teeth. Sonny would die before the suns over Tatooine set this night, he swore to himself.

He didn't fight when guards grabbed him and led him, together with Don and Chewstella, from the room. He didn't even turn his head to look at a pale and trembling Danny.

It would be only a short time of separation before the final stage of his plan would be put into action and they would be reunited again.

Danny stood as far from Sonny as his chains allowed, watching the transport that was carrying his lovers to their death. Behind him he could hear Linds PO knocking people and glasses over and Hawkes2D2 following after her, but he ignored them. He tried to have faith in Obi Mac and Don, but he feared that he would soon be watching his lovers die. He knew with absolute certainty that he would follow them into the afterlife as soon as he could.

He struggled against the chain when Sonny started to pull him towards him. "Soon my dear Princess Danny, you'll learn to enjoy my touch," the Hutt licked his earlobe, causing him to shudder and try harder to pull away.

He knew that bruises were forming on his neck, where the collar was chafing against his pale skin, but he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to be with Obi Mac and Don.

Obi Mac looked from the smaller skiff he was on to the main barge, where Sonny was. Next to him were Don and Chewie, and they were flying over the endless desert of Tatooine. He moved his hands slightly to test the cuffs he was bound with, but they wouldn't give an inch. It didn't matter. He would wait his time Sonny had forfeited his life the second he refused to release them.

Don shifted next to him. "Where are we going again?"

Obi Mac didn't turn his attention from the main barge. "To the nesting place of the all powerful Sarlacc, Don."

Don shrugged slightly. "Doesn't sound so bad," he joked.

Obi Mac frowned slightly. "I grew up with tales about Sarlacc. In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, because he will digest us slowly B some say it takes over a thousand years," he said. Don snorted. "Let's pass on that, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." As the skiff came to halt he saw Hawkes2D2 move to the side of the Sonny's opulent transport.

Chewstella growled. Obi Mac suppressed a small smile. Don cocked his head. "I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur." he said after a moment.

"Don't worry." Obi Mac said. "I took care of everything. Just stay close to Chewstella." "How do you stay far from something her size?" he winced when Chewstella punched him. Obi Mac snorted. "Just keep him close," he advised Chewstella and ignored her growled comment about his heritage. "And try not to rip his arms off, okay?" he added.

Obi Mac allowed himself to be pushed toward the plank, flexing his freed hands when they removed the cuffs, and stepped out onto the board. "This is your last chance Sonny," he warned. "Free us or die."

He could hear the almost hysterical laughter all the way from Sonny's skiff. Mentally he shrugged. It wasn't his fault that Sonny refused to listen to reason.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Hawkes2D2 had moved into position, and Danny, who had gripped the rail with a tight, white knuckled grip, was biting his lip. He nodded at the small droid and stepped to the edge of the plank. Underneath him he could see the many teeth of Sarlacc.

Dropping down, he grabbed the end of the plank and flipped himself up into the air before coming to a landing right where he'd been. His lightsabre flipped through the air, arcing from Hawkes2D2 and landed in the palm of his open hand.

Without missing a beat, he started to swing the dangerous weapon expertly, guided by the Force. The guards tried to duck and run, but they stood no chance against Obi Mac Kenobi. Those that didn't die instantly fell towards a horrible death at the tentacles of Sarlacc. As the screams of the guards echoed over the desert, Obi Mac released Don Solo and Chewstella from their bonds.

Sonny watched from his skiff as Obi Mac freed his friends. He barked a few commands at his faithful Tanglewood minions, who rushed around to follow his orders. When Obi Mac knocked another guard into the open mouth of Sarlacc, one of the gunmen on Sonny's skiff started to fire at the Jedi.

Obi Mac was able to deflect the shots with his lightsabre, but a few hit the small skiff. Metal groaned and screamed, and then the loud howling of pain from Chewstella joined the cacophony of noise. Obi Mac risked a short look to the Wookie.

Howling in pain, the Wookie stumbled back a few steps just as the skiff was hit by a large bolt from a canon. Obi Mac stumbled but caught himself. Don, his limited eyesight hampering him, fell into and then over the railing before catching himself on a rope dangling over the edge. "Mac! Chewie! Help!" he shouted. Obi Mac could feel his distress through the Force, but all he could do was deflecting the bolts from the cannon from the ship and give Don the opportunity to get to safety himself. Chewstella was still roaring with pain a quick check with the help of the Force told Obi Mac that the Wookie was bleeding profoundly from a severe wound.

Chewstella slowly made her way to the side of the skiff as Obi Mac dealt with the wave of guards that was still coming at them. Picking up a spear that had been dropped, she held it over the side, roaring at Don to grab hold of it.

Unnoticed from all others, on Sonny's barge, Danny had managed to grab a length of his chain between his hands. Slowly, without arousing Sonny's suspicions or attention, he moved until he stood behind Sonny.

Throwing the chain over the Hutt's neck, he quickly pulled tight, using all of his strength and body weight to choke the life out of the vile, disgusting being. He put all his hate and disgust into it and pulled even tighter. Obi Mac had told them that hate belonged to the dark side of the Force, but Danny couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He simply wanted Sonny dead, and if it would lead him to the dark side he didn't care. He figured that Obi Mac would be able to bring him back. He knew with all his heart that, should he ever be in a similar situation again, he would choke Sonny again without hesitation.

Sonny fought against the chain, but Danny's determination won out. The Hutt flopped to the floor, crushing one of his Tanglewood minions, as he let out one last repulsive breath. With a wildly beating heart, Danny watched as the light of life died in the Hutt's eyes, before returning his attention to the situation at hand. Obi Mac and Don needed his help. He noticed the gunman and made a step forwards, but the chain that still bound him to the corpse of Sonny almost choked him, and he couldn't get free, no matter how much and how hard he pulled and yanked. In death, Sonny had fallen onto the chain and had captured Danny all over again.

Meanwhile, Don grabbed the spear and tried to pull himself up, but one of the Sarlacc's tentacles came slithering up and wrapped around one of his legs. He shivered and kicked at the tentacle with his free foot, but the tentacle slid higher up until his whole leg was trapped.

The small skiff was hit again by the cannon and lurched violently. Obi Mac leaped from it towards Sonny's, with the plan to stop the gunman from killing his friends.

Hawkes2D2 rolled toward Danny and extended a small laser, cutting through the chain that bound the man to the dead Hutt.

Danny gave him a thankful pat on the top of his rounded, black painted head before he ran towards the cannon. He tackled the gunman and pushed him over the railing with the sheer force of his impact. With a loud shriek the gunman disappeared into the mouth of Sarlacc. Moving the cannon, he aimed it towards the Sarlacc and fired, causing it to howl in pain as it released its hold on Don Solo. The same moment, Chewstella grabbed Don's shoulder and yanked him upwards, while Don helped as much as he could.

Obi Mac landed in front of the gunners, causing their attention to turn to him instead of trying to shoot Chewstella and Don.

All along, Linds PO stood in a corner of the barge and talked rapidly. Danny glared at the droid and pointed a gun at her. "Move!" he all but growled and nodded towards Obi Mac.

She glared at him but moved. A small reptilian monkey jumped on her, screeching as it climbed onto her head. Linds PO's scream was almost inaudible for the human ear, but a part of the creatures on the barge cringed and covered their ears. "Help! Help me!A Linds PO repeated, even as she tripped over the severed leg of one of the Tanglewood boys and fell to the floor. "Hawkes2! Help me!"

His beeps sounding exasperated, Hawkes2 rolled over and zapped the creature, causing it to fly off.

"Come on," Danny urged, pulling Linds PO to her feet and pushing her forward. Her eye was dangling out of its socket now, but Danny pushed her forwards ruthlessly. They could take care of these small things later, when they were safe. Obi Mac saw Danny running towards him. "Danny the cannon!" he shouted and easily deflected another blast from a hand gun. "Point it towards the deck!" Danny didn't bother replying, he simply followed Obi Mac's orders.

Another blast was fired towards the Jedi, and this time not even the force could help him. Hot energy sizzled along his wrist the smell of burned flesh tickled his nose, and he screamed in agony and dropped his lightsabre to the ground. It rolled towards the edge of the barge and threatened to fall.

Danny fired the cannon into the ship, causing it to lurch and send the lightsabre rolling back toward Mac, who managed to push the pain back long enough to pick it up with his uninjured, left hand. He couldn't even move the fingers of his right hand. It was blackened, and dimly he was aware that it didn't even bleed.

Danny ran towards him, both droids following behind him and pushed Mac towards the edge of the skiff.

A small part of Obi Mac's brain was still able to admire the sight of Danny in a gold bikini. A bigger part, however, desperately tried to keep them all alive. He had lost sight of Don and Chewstella, but he hoped that they were safe as safe as they could be in the middle of this fight.

Linds PO whimpered as she stared over the edge to the sand below. "How will we get down?" she asked just as Hawkes2D2 pushed her over.

The skiff tumbled slowly towards the ground. Obi Mac took the grip of his now deactivated lightsabre between his teeth before he managed to grab one of the ropes from the mast and wrapped his uninjured hand around it. "Danny!" He growled with clenched teeth, and Danny ran into his arms. The low rumbling sound as the skiff touched the hot sand was a sure sign that it was time for them to leave. Obi Mac swung out towards the smaller skiff that Chewie had managed to stabilize and bring closer to them. Once again guided by the Force, the two of them landed safely on the deck of the smaller vehicle.

Behind them, Sonny's barge exploded in a bright ball of fire and metal, destroying all evidence of the things that happened there.

Mac and Danny lay on the deck, gasping as they tried to catch their breath while Chewie brought the skiff down next to the two Droids.

Pulling the droids out of the sand was only a question of magnetism to get the sand out of Linds PO's joints it would take a few rebels with fine brushes.

Don laughed and lied down next to Obi Mac. "You did it!" he said before leaning over and pressing their lips together.

"He did it? I helped," Danny pouted.

Don released Obi Mac's lips and kissed Danny as well.

"Look good," he murmured.

Danny snorted. "How would you know? You don't see a thing!A he complained, but he pulled Don and Mac closer to him.

"I was so scared I was going to lose the two of you," he told him, holding them tight.

"I love you." Obi Mac whispered into Danny's sun warmed skin. He pressed a small kiss to his shoulder, right at the strap of the bikini, and then he turned towards Don. "And you." His lips found Don's neck and sucked slightly.

"Love you too," Danny pulled him to his back and grinned wickedly. "By the Force, I missed you so much...both of you..."

Don smiled and leaned over Mac to kiss Danny. Danny moved closer and brushed accidentally against Mac's wounded hand.

Pain flared up his arm. He groaned ---

---and woke up.

It took him a few moments before he realized that he was in his apartment, sleeping in his bed with Don and Danny curled up over him.

He was not a Jedi knight, but a police officer still fighting for the light side of the Force, if only with different weapons.

Danny and Don were indeed his lovers, but Danny wasn't wearing a gold bikini.

Sadly.

He heaved a sigh of disappointment, but then a thought crossed his mind, and he grinned again.

Danny wasn't a Princess, but maybe Mac could persuade him to wear a gold bikini.

And with this thought, he drifted back to sleep.

He almost forgot about his weird dream the next day over his paperwork. But when his lunch hour came and with it both Danny and Don, he remembered, and the grin returned full force.

"Spill it!" Danny demanded and hopped up to sit on his desk. Don folded his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot.

"Spill what?" Mac asked.

"You're smiling. And you dreamed strange dreams last night." Don informed him.

"That's not a crime," Mac pointed out.

"For you, it is." Danny frowned. "So spill it. What did you dream?"

Mac looked at Danny and smirked. "Have you ever considered wearing a gold bikini?"


End file.
